


窥影

by anony_m



Series: 付丧神心中 [2]
Category: Original Work, 秋蝉 | Autumn Cicada (TV), 纸醉金迷 | Wanton and Luxurious Living (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_m/pseuds/anony_m
Summary: 人体细节描写练笔，色情场景练笔非CP范宝华X清泉上野（汤芗铭）小崛南泉（编的一个蛇精病，部分第一人称）X清泉上野小崛南泉X泉子（编的一个妓女）
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, 范宝华/清泉上野
Series: 付丧神心中 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029342





	窥影

清泉上野是披着人皮的魔物。  
十六岁那年我考入了陆军士官学校，老师很高兴，作为奖励，终于同意带我一同前往中国。临走前父亲对我说了这句话。  
我一个字也不信。  
那是昭和十年的春末，我们装作寻常旅客下了船，乘火车到达姑苏，住进了城西一座宅子里，宅子很大，五进四出，甚至还带一个引了活水的小园林，山墙错落，廊腰缦回，使我惊叹之余迷了好几次路。  
所幸老师没有发现我的笨拙，尽管姑苏与东京很不同，这个南方小城和她所在的国家一样包裹在某种松脂般惴惴又滞重的安逸中，但老师却丝毫不为这种安逸所动，他和身在东京时一样忙碌，深夜里有来自北平和胶州湾的神秘商贾拍响门环，到白天尚早，汽车已停在门口，等着载宅邸主人去当地某处拜访或者上松鹤楼吃茶，如果是吃茶，他就带上我。老师在姑苏不是老师，更不是帝国的军人，仅仅是在外经商偶尔归乡的汤先生，白绸长衫，金丝眼镜，头发整整齐齐梳起来，露出光洁额头，不能更柔弱斯文，我却不擅长伪装成一个寡言而孝顺的子侄，清泉府上的护卫并没有跟来，我于是总忍不住紧握藏在怀里的佩刀，审视任何试图靠近他的人。  
为他邀来松鹤楼同桌的客人五花八门，有当地望族的子弟，也有獐头鼠目的小民，大家在松脂气味的安逸里往来杯盏，喜笑都是谄媚、八卦和生意，毫无威胁可言。这之中渐渐成为常客的是一个上海商人，叫范宝华，身材高大，性情豪爽，慢慢与老师聊得熟稔，老师甚至请他去宅邸做客。  
我讨厌这个人。  
五月底事毕，我们按计划回日本。临行前夜，我辗转半宿才迷糊睡着，中间做了什么想不起来的噩梦，又很快惊醒，身上黏了一层汗水又热又痒，再躺不下去，于是起身，打算沿池塘边的游廊吹一会风。  
夜很深，游廊里没有挂灯笼，但完全不黑，中天朗朗，满月将宅邸照得清晰又凛冽，白日里那些鲜亮的兰芝绿柳都褪去颜色，留下一丛丛幽谧又隐隐反光的草叶轮廓，伏在墙角，或者兜过头顶。中式的庭园铺张繁复，可能是在某处拐错了弯，池塘突然便离得很远了，转身只能见冰裂纹路的花栏截断来处，连水边的虫鸣也难以听清。  
我又迷路了。  
万籁俱寂，陌生的院子里围墙四合，只剩一侧开着一轮月洞门，门两边各种了一棵芭蕉树，长得高过屋檐，宽叶舒展在头顶，落下它们随着风摇摆的灰影，虽然我没有感觉到风，春末夏初，姑苏比东京暖和很多，也潮湿很多，空气里弥漫着一种粘稠而躁动的甜腥，万物旺盛勃发的气味。  
我听到吱呀一声响。  
芭蕉的影子在圆门边缘招揽，门后面用鹅卵石铺了一条小路，路一旁种了竹子，两三丛瘦长疏朗，错落的影子被月光投在镂成海棠花纹的和合窗上。木棂高高支起，没有放下，一只手伸出来，搭在台子上。  
那只手白得泛出青色，紧紧攥着乌漆窗框，手背上绷出了指骨的纹路，正一跳一跳抽动着，就好像皮肤下生着极细小的蛇，一条条在血肉里钻得手腕拱起，肌肉紧缩，小臂上拧出一道斜长的阴影，没入堆叠到肘部的袖子里。  
在贯穿整个少年时代的剑道课上，我就见过那道阴影，它的另一端往往握紧竹刀，意味着富士山般的高大和一击决胜的杀意，我从未想过它会软弱，会发抖，会为任何力量所胁迫，那必然是某种我所不了解的力量。  
藤椅又吱呀一声。  
那条手臂随着吱吱呀呀的节奏来回摩擦着窗台，肘关节尖凸得要刺破皮肤，杠杆一样撬住上臂，将那只胳膊连带大片脊背抬升出了阴影的汪洋。我看见了。我看见松垮的白绸衫从领口开始彻底滑脱下去，露出浑圆的肩膀头子和肌肉鼓动的脊背，脊背上的肩胛山脉一样呼吸，耸动，倒伏下来，绸缎撕裂，骨与肉的大陆倾塌成阴影中的背面，一声钝响挤压在窗沿上。  
“啊……”  
老师，我的老师。  
他仰面抵在窗口，发出一声声分不清是痛苦还是愉悦的呻吟。水银般的月光透过窗棂，将海棠花纹的影子印在他赤裸雪白的身体上。

从士官学校预科毕业的那天下午，小崛南泉没有回将军府。他直接去了五番町。  
夕雾楼的妈妈桑这两年已经与他熟识，看到青年军装挺括，迎上去正要讲点恭喜话，一见他面色便怵然转身往楼上奔去，叫醒惯常伺候他的泉子。青年一言不发，跟在后面一步步踏上楼梯，走到二楼走廊尽头的房间，正逢妈妈桑拉开格子门，当头遇他，惶恐鞠躬。他越过她看到房间里泉子亦是一样的动作，还来不及收起的白色浴巾从她肩头滑落，于是他看见她的后颈，靠近肩膀的地方突起颈椎末端的骨节，不知道是汗水还是洗完脸的水汽汇聚在骨节和头发之前的弧度里，被不停颤抖的皮肤颠簸着，最终滑落下去，留下一道反光的水迹。  
“南泉君。”妓女不敢抬脸，从手臂和铺席的缝隙间叫出亲昵称呼，嗓音喑哑粗砺，仿佛男子一般。  
这便是那种力量了，小崛南泉望着那道颈子上的水迹，恍惚想，会令老师软弱，令他发抖，令他被胁迫着露出那种表情的力量。  
他现在也拥有了。

我从未在老师脸上见过那种表情。  
一种既不像清泉上野，也不像汤芗铭的表情，一条被钩着上颚拖出深海的银带鱼蜷曲在空气中时的表情：张着嘴巴，翻着眼睛，喉咙和眉毛都抽搐得咯咯作响，发出身体里血管涨破的声音。他在受难，然而我看着，竟一动也不想动。我没有带佩刀。他浑身反射着黏液似的、亮晶晶的水色，颀长的颈子上涨出青筋，摇摇欲坠地扯住那颗头颅朝后仰去，死而美的面目因此完全暴露在夜空下，被月光浇得透湿。他湿透了，几缕海草似的头发垂下来紧贴着额头，汗水在其间凝结出来，滑过眼角，连带嘴角溢出的那道闪闪发光的口涎，都一齐汇入颌骨下的阴影里。  
那些阴影，那些在欲盖弥彰的海棠花纹间鲜明如活物的阴影，那些盘亘在喉结下、在锁骨上、在深色的肿胀而潮湿的乳头之间的阴影，它们如同某种海底巨兽伸出来的触手，在急促起伏的胸膛上游弋。我的老师，我想，他多像一个将被拖入海底的祭品，这多么糟。  
这多么美。  
藤椅吱呀作响，老师突然哀鸣一声，猛地拱起了背，脸上露出要哭泣似的恍惚神色：“啊……好深，范——呀！”  
他梗住了，又跌回去，像鱼在砧板上的最后一下弹跳，两条腿高高抬起，脚踝勾着脚踝，屈起的膝盖却朝外掰开，像两头山峰贴向胸脯，山的阴影投在波浪般堆积着白绸衫的腰间，浪下是月色也无法照耀到的深海，海独占了肋骨以下的一切，起伏的小腹，圆润的肚脐，往外伸展的蝴蝶翅膀般的骨盆，我所能想象的，不能想象的一切，都被那只海底的巨兽占有。  
我看见了那只巨兽。  
“……太深了……宝华！宝华……啊……”  
老师仰着头，晃动着，一声接一声叫着那个上海商人的名字，大腿间紧紧夹着一颗漆黑的头颅。

小崛南泉撞进去，女人尖叫了一声，泪水立刻从她的眼角流出来。  
“不要哭。”他说，伸出手抚上她的脸，“不要哭，要叫我的名字。”  
“南泉君……南、南泉——呜！”  
她被那只手捂住了嘴巴。太尖了，又太粗鄙，他沮丧地想，一点都不像，他实在该往她的喉咙里塞进更多炭火的。他应该，他应该抽干她环在腰腹的油脂，割下这双淫荡的乳房，他应该咬掉那两片丰盈的面颊，使它们可以凹陷出颧骨的阴影。泉子显然没有预料到他会在这个下午拜访，因此没有来得及在全身敷上白粉，交媾的肉体此刻裸露原色，红晕与汗水泛出一层几乎鎏金的油光。一种令人深恶痛绝的活力，一点都不像。他应该用刻刀蘸着石灰在这具年轻的肉体上雕出海棠花纹，让它疼，让它灼烧，让它蜷曲在月光里，皮肤漂成雪一样的白。  
青年松开了那只被揪得变形的乳房，伸手顺着胸脯一路往上抚摸，锁骨，肩膀，直到因为吞咽而不断颤抖的咽喉擦过虎口。他们唯有一样的脖颈，细长，优美又脆弱，像白蛇又像水鸟，昂首时面目无辜，引颈就戮，正是这种姿态使他当初在女人面前停下了脚步。  
小崛南泉闭上眼睛，俯身亲吻掌心下细腻的皮肤。女人的嘴在他的掌心里模糊呻吟，嗓音粗砺，模糊了性别。  
“老师……”  
他用力掐住了那截脖子。

没有人选择我。  
我的父亲将我从横须贺接回东京，并不是因为他想起我，只是因为哥哥死了，本家不能没有继承人。而当我的姐姐遇到一位完美的，甚至愿意放弃自己姓氏入赘小崛家的丈夫时，家族的延续得到保障，我便再次无足轻重。自始至终不曾待我不同的只有清泉老师，南泉君，老师一直这样叫我，南泉君，他叫我的名字。  
现在他却呼唤着另一个人。  
“宝华…慢一点……啊……”  
野兽伏在他的胯间进食，很快得寸进尺地攀附上来，阴影落下，将他全然覆盖，他被拖进了窗里。我什么也看不见了，竹林簌簌作响，但仍感觉不到风，也许是那些裹在黑暗里的混乱太过明目张胆，以至于震荡到月光下的树影。我呆立了一会，正要离开，忽然听见一声高亢的吟哦，瘦长的手臂在月光下一闪而过，老师被翻了个身重新伏倒在窗边，肩胛高耸，头颅低垂，被黑暗里看不见的力撞得一冲一冲，一只手伸出来从后面揪住了他的头发，像挽起一张弓，扯着他抬起头来。  
月光朗照着他湿淋淋的脸，失神的目光。他的目光游散着，直到落在我身上。  
范宝华从他身后浮现，仍是那副可恨的潇洒含情的面目，甚至连领口都没有解，隔着衣衫伏在老师耳边舔舐厮磨，说着什么话，老师喘着气，蓦然笑了。  
但是他看向我。他看着我笑着。  
我——  
他的手腕折向一边，指尖勾下了窗框旁支起的插销，海棠窗棂砰一声落下去，关上了一切。  
他没有选择我。

我该折断那根手指，小崛南泉想，或者折断您的脖子。  
这样您就属于我了。  
我会剥下你的每一寸皮肤，我会吮吸你的每一根骨头。只要你选择我，那个支那商人会做的，任何你看中过的人会做的，我也都会，我会做得更好。我会吻你的颈，吻你跳动的脉搏，我会咬住你的乳头直到它们渗出血来，我会顺着血迹沉入海底，跪在你的脚边分开你的双腿舔进你的秘密，直到你像那园林中的夜一样水色粼粼，浑身颤抖，祈求我，邀请我，只有我。你要怎么邀请我呢？你要自己解开绸衫扣子，摘了金丝眼镜，躺在藤椅里等我，你要叫我的名字，不要敬语，像闺房里最亲密的妻子对丈夫那样：南泉，南泉。  
你向来稳定的嗓音抖得如同雨中的落叶，你准备好了，湿透了，于是我就会来拯救你，就像现在这样。我会像现在这样进入你，掐住你的脖子，捣进你的身体，捣得又快又深，不留一丝缝隙，于是捣出的汁液只能从你的嘴巴和眼睛里流出来，像这样流满我的手心。你会因为我而哭泣，呻吟甚至求饶吗？你会的，你喜欢这个，我能感觉到你因为快感和窒息不停收缩的里面，它又湿又紧，绞着我的东西不让它离开。你说太深了，南泉。不，你并不真的这么觉得，没有人比我更了解你楚楚衣冠下的浪荡，你会一边呻吟一边抬着腰迎合我，用脚跟敲着我的背要我插得再用力一点，插到你不用碰前面就能直接射出来。你射出来的时候也会这样往上翻着眼睛吗？您有那么美的眼睛，漆黑的浸在泪水里琉璃一样的眼睛，我该把它们抠出来带在身边，或者直接吞下去，这样您就永远属于我了。  
你明明看到我了啊，老师，你为什么不一直看着我。  
看着我，老师。

小崛南泉在夕雾楼一直呆到傍晚，把自己收拾干净后上将军府拜会，下人说清泉也才刚回来不久，一边引他到茶室，宅邸的主人坐在点前叠上等着炉水烧开，手杖斜倚在茶桌旁，看到年轻人进来，面目和善，罕见含笑，先道声恭喜毕业，几乎令年轻人受宠若惊。他府上以前有不少小孩子，南泉是年纪最小的一个，因此到今年他毕业时，年长的学生们都已经离巢，有的在本岛，有的在海外，为效忠的使命分赴西东，将军府倏忽空荡下来，几乎生出苍凉之感。  
“时光飞逝啊，孩子都大了，我也老了。”清泉轻轻地叹了口气，将茶推过去，“年轻人都会想建功立业，南泉君以后有什么打算吗？也许我能帮上忙。”  
小崛心头一动，恭敬道：“我愿意留在老师身边。”  
清泉上野看着他，过了许久，微微笑了。


End file.
